This invention relates to a soft-shelled gelatin capsule which contains particles in a liquid vehicle. The capsule fill is a combination of a pharmaceutically acceptable liquid and particles of appropriate size which are added to the liquid at a concentration such that while the liquid fills the internal capsule space, the particles do not to a degree that when the capsule is moved, the particles will shift position in the liquid. Such a presentation makes tampering more evident.